


Day Twenty-Eight: Accidents

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [28]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Crack, Guilty Jesse McCree, Injured Hanzo Shimada, Injury, M/M, Mercy Is Done, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Twenty-Eight: AccidentsOrDon’t let McCree near sharp things
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Kudos: 40





	Day Twenty-Eight: Accidents

A slow day in the med-bay was both a wonderful and terrible thing.

Angela knew this after working in her field for so long that a slow day normally meant something big was going to happen.

So she was less than surprised with McCree poked his head into the med-bay, a guilty look on the gunslinger's face

"Angie! How's my favorite doctor going?" Guilt was coming off him in waves, that and his grin was clearly trying to hide something.

Angela sighed and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the cowboy

"What did you do, McCree"

Jesse placed a hand over his heart and let out a gasp "You think the only reason I came here was that I did somethin'? What if I just wanted to see you?"

"You look like a child who broke something, you can't fool me" With that Jesse let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... I may of um, I may have asked Hanzo to teach me how to use his bow and I then I _may_ have fired when he went to collect some arrows and um..." Jesse trailed off as Hanzo came into the doorway

An arrow protruding from his right shoulder, an unimpressed look on his face

" **McCree!** Oh my goodness, come in here quickly" She quickly ushered Hanzo over to one examination beds and began to take a closer look at the arrow.

Jesse must have put some power behind his shot as the arrow had gone straight through Hanzo's shoulder and was protruding out the other side.

"Do you need any painkillers Hanzo? This looks like it hurts" Angela questioned

"It is fine, Jesse has done worse in the past" Hanzo replied making Jesse gasp once again

"Hey! I ain't that clumsy... right?" Jesse questioned

"You are the most clumsy sharpshooter I have ever met in my life" Hanzo responded with a hiss as Angela touched the arrow

"Aw come on now, you know you love me for it" Jesse continued making Hanzo sigh, a small smile appearing on his face

"Unfortunately, I do"

"You two can love each other up as much as you want when I get this arrow out, now Jesse, be helpful please and go get my equipment from the shelf over there" Angela instructed.

With a nod, Jesse walked off over to collect the equipment and Angela turned to Hanzo

"Maybe in the future, don't let McCree play with things that he isn't trained in. He tends to accidents as this" Angela gestured towards the arrow making Hanzo quietly laugh.

"I will keep that in mind"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
